gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wolfgang Mittermeyer
) | gender = Male | affiliation = Galactic Empire | rank = Fleet admiral | flagship = Beowulf Grendel (former) | occupation = Chief Commander of the Space Fleet | status = Alive ( ) | spouse = Evangelin Mittermeyer | children = Felix Mittermeyer (adopted) | actor = Katsuji Mori }} Wolfgang Mittermeyer (Japanese: ウォルフガング・ミッターマイヤー) was an admiral in the Imperial Fleet serving directly under Reinhard von Lohengramm, Wolfgang Mittermeyer (Japanese: ウォルフガング・ミッターマイヤー) earned the nickname "Gale Wolf" for his blindingly-fast assaults. Along with Admiral Oskar von Reuenthal, Mittermeyer was known as one of the twin pillars of the Goldenlohen Empire. Military service Wolfgang Mittermeyer was one of the youngest admirals in Imperial history, attaining the rank in his 20's -all the more impressive for a man of common birth. A man with a strong sense of morality, Mittermeyer became a target for assassination when he had the temerity to follow military regulations and execute a soldier who had murdered a civilian woman in order to rob her. The executed soldier had been of noble birth, which enraged Mittermeyer's superiors and very clearly made him a marked man. In order to save his friend's life, Oskar von Reuenthal then approached Reinhard von Lohengramm, hoping the 19 year old admiral would be able to help Mittermeyer. Reinhard did so, and both Reuenthal and Mittermeyer served Reinhard thereafter. Lohengramm Dynasty After Reinhard's coronation as Kaiser, Mittermeyer was promoted to the rank of Fleet Admiral and appointed as the Chief Commander of the Fleet. Upon von Reuenthal's rebellion Mittermeyer made a desperate appeal to Reinhard to give his friend the chance to explain himself, offering to relinquish all ranks and offices if Reinhard would remove Paul von Oberstein and Heydrich Lang at least temporarily from office as a sign of good faith. When this proved unsuccessful, he resolved to remove them personally but was prevented at the last minute from murdering Lang by the invervention of Ulrich Kesler. After leading a rapid blitz into the former Free Planets Alliance against his close friend Oskar von Reuenthal and ending Reuenthal's Revolt, Mittermeyer continued to faithfully serve the Kaiser. He was in command of the Imperial forces for the vast majority of the Battle of Shiva, the final battle of the series, after the Kaiser collapsed during the opening stages. Upon the Kaiser's death, he was the only survivor from the initial pact between himself, Reinhard von Lohengramm, Siegfried Kircheis, and Oskar von Reuenthal that resulted from the other three saving him from prison. Being the last remaining original Fleet Admiral, he was likely the second most powerful person in existence, after the Kaiserin, and would have played a pivotal role in the Empire's future. His adopted son Felix Mittermeyer was hinted to be the next great ambitious figure for the Empire. Personal life Known to be a kind, family man, Wolfgang Mittermeyer and his wife, Evangelin Mittermeyer, were unable to conceive any children so far. Eventually they would adopt the son of Oskar von Reuenthal, following his death. Appendices Appearances * (first appearance) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (???) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Memorable quotes #"Do not think that Wolfgang Mittermeyer is double-tongued!" Background information Mittermeyer wolfgang Mittermeyer wolfgang Mittermeyer wolfgang